Oracle 70: This Can't Be! Mayor Akazawa's Demolition Job
Oracle 70: This Can't Be! Mayor Akazawa's Demolition Job (これは、することはできません！市長赤沢の解体ジョブ Kore wa, suru koto wa dekimasen! Shichō Akazawa no kaitai jobu) is the seventieth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Mayor Akazawa made a simultaneous announcement throughout Hirakawa City that Anaira was the mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. Because of this, the Chariot Soldiers disguised as the police officers and arrested Anaira immediately. Plot Mayor Akazawa, who is in armor form as Chariot Fighter Ray, told Anaira that he's going to arrest her immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, transformed herself into Armored Meister Super Upgrade Mode and she said that she's going to clear up her name by defeating the Chariots in a battle. As a result, Anaira started to face the Chariots in a battle. Kyoko, on the other hand, told Hiroko and her fellow city councilor to head inside of the city hall immediately. Inside the city hall, Councilor Takemi asked what happened outside the city hall, and Kyoko said that the Chariots were started to attack Hirakawa City Hall, but they were stopped immediately by an Armored Fighter, whom she already knew that was Anaira. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa told Anaira to surrender immediately, but Anaira told him that she will not surrender herself to the Chariots. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa attacked her using Chariot Arrow, but his attack was deferred by Anaira using Armored Dagger. Meanwhile as the investigation was over, Irie showed to the members of the investigation team of National Investigation Bureau the debris of a high-grade grenade which was used in the explosion. One of the investigation team asked them that they've already know who is the mastermind of the explosion. Irie clearly said that a Chariot was the mastermind of the explosion, especially the high-grade grenade she discovered a while ago was made by the Chariots, and it is impossible for humans to create an extraordinary grenade like the high-grade grenade. On the other hand, Rie attacked Anaira using Chariot Saber, but her attack was deferred by Anaira using again the Armored Dagger. As the battle ends, Anaira used Meister Super Streak to defeat the Chariots immediately. After the battle, Mayor Akazawa told her that he will expose the truth that she is the mastermind of the explosion, and left. As Mayor Akazawa and others left, Kyoko and the city councilors came outside the city hall. There Anaira told them that Mayor Akazawa and other Chariot finally left the city hall immediately. Kyoko thanked her for interfering Mayor Akazawa's dark plan to ruin her again, and she thanked her back. Meanwhile, Rie asked Mayor Akazawa about his next move. There Mayor Akazawa said to her that he will do his ultimate plan tonight to destroy Anaira's image to the public. She asked him if he is serious to make a demolition job against Anaira, and Mayor Akazawa said that he's determined to do a demolition job against her, and he didn't regret what he will going to do. At night in TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira asked her fellow Armored Fighters about their parallel investigation. There Irie said that they've already know who's the mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. She showed to her the debris of a high-grade grenade which was used in the incident. Irie said that it was a debris of a high-grade grenade which was impossible for humans to create due to its very dangerous ingredient, so it's a Chariot was the mastermind of the explosion. Kyoko felt glad that they've finally knew the mastermind of the explosion, but Anaira said that they will find out more if it's a Chariot Soldier or a Chariot Fighter was the mastermind, so she decided to find another evidence that will lead to the true identity of the mastermind of the explosion. Kyoko asked her if she is serious to know the true identity of the mastermind, and Anaira said that she serious to find the identity of a mastermind, despite of accusing her by Mayor Akazawa as the mastermind of the incident. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa ordered the Chariot Soldiers to head on to Hirakawa City, and they did so. As they reached again to Hirakawa City, he told them to disguise themselves as the police officers immediately and gave orders the Chariot Soldiers in order to accomplish his mission. Unknown to him, he was secretly spying by Councilor Naomi thru video recording. Meanwhile, Erika headed to Anaira's office at TransHead TV Media Center after her work in the Senate. There she told to the Armored Fighters to open the television immediately. As Hiroyo opened the television, they saw Mayor Akazawa's face on the screen. Mayor Akazawa announced to the public that he already found out that Anaira was the mastermind of the explosion happened in the Hirakawa City Business Center. Because of what they found; Anaira, Erika, and Kyoko got mad what Mayor Akazawa said. Irie, on the other hand, told to herself that she will never forgive Mayor Akazawa for accusing Anaira as a criminal. Moments later, Chihiro came to the office and she told them that they were surrounded by the police officers in the compound of the network building. And when the Armored Fighters and their allies went to the network building compound, the fake police officers arrested Anaira forcibly. Erika, on the other hand, attempted to stop the fake police officers to arrest her daughter, but one of them slapped her on her face. Irie, meanwhile, transformed into Chariot Fighter Flash and attacked the fake police officers. Unfortunately, she was simultaneously attacked by the fake police officers. In the end, they didn't stop the forced arrest of the fake police officers, who were sent Anaira to their police mobile, and left the network building immediately. Kohei, on the other hand, asked Erika about what they will do to save his older sister. Irie said to them that she will follow the police mobile immediately. Erika said to Irie that she want to join with her to chase the police mobile. And Irie agreed, and she also told to Kyoko, Hiroyo and Fatima to join with her to chase the police mobile immediately using Erika's pick-up truck. Afterwards they've entered inside the pick-up truck and left the network building immediately. Inside the police mobile, Anaira asked the fake police officers about their purpose on her, and one of them told her to shut up and threatened her to kill her immediately. Unknown to them; they were chased by Erika, Irie, Hiroyo, Kyoko and Fatima who were inside the pick-up truck. In TransHead TV Media Center; Ryoma, Iori, Kazumi Miyuki came at the compound of the network building. There Kazumi asked what was happened, and Chihiro told them that the police officers came and arrested Anaira forcibly. Then Hiroko told them that Mayor Akazawa accused Anaira for being the mastermind of the explosion happened in the Hirakawa City Business Center yesterday. As they've found out about this, Kazumi and others felt mad to Mayor Akazawa for what he said. Chihiro, on the other hand, believed that Anaira was framed up by Mayor Akazawa and the Chariots in order to fulfill their dark mission. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa called the Chariot Soldiers who were pretended as the police officers. One of the Chariot Soldiers told that they've already arrested Anaira, and they will head on to their location. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa praised them in their successful mission and there, he said to himself that he will punish Anaira immediately. On the other hand, Emperor Ryuuen and other Chariot Fighters that Anaira was arrested, so he ordered Mateo and Rie to go to Mayor Akazawa immediately, and they did so. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 50, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 70: Goodbye Penelope?, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 05: Fate, Natsuri In Human World. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes